In Sale
by DaaisyGuerrero
Summary: Yo te amo,tu me amas ...pero aquí en Mogaster vale más el dinero que nuestro amor...aunque solo tenga 16 años de edad...y cuando los cumpli me vendieron... MAL SUMMARY. PEQUEÑO REGALO POR NO HABER ACTUALIZADO MIS OTROS FICS


Hello everybody! perdon por no actualizar ninguno de mis fics enserio... y por eso les traje este regalito es un fic corto ...para mi corto es de menos de 10 chapters aja uyyy que corto,pero me gusto el trama... bueno yayaya c: ando super full de imaginacion aja :')

le pondre este titulo pero si tienen uno mejor dejenme reviewes y le pongo el que mas me guste porque carezco de imaginacion para nombres :C en un chapter lo dije bueno yayay!

A TODOS LOS QUE ME DEJARON REVIEWS TANTO SIXTEEN AND NON-PREGNANT COMO THE FIRST AND THE LAST C: ! los quiero mucho besitos con brackets! c: (ya que tengo brackets color sandia)

palabras raras en negrita c:

* * *

**In Sale**

Chapter 1.-Sentimientos encontrados,entre ellos el miedo

_Mogaster,1914_

Me hallaba merodeando por la plaza principal de **Mogaster ** justo enfrene de la alcaldía

-¡QUE CALOR!-me queje mientras tomaba asiento en una pequeña banca color verde situada bajo un arbol,vi a lo lejos un señor que me miraba con insistecia trate de identificarlo pero no lo lograba no conocia a ningun señor de alrededor de 50 años canozo y con estilo de villano de radionovelas a como lo describia...me senti incomoda me miraba de una forma que nunca nadie me habia dedicado toque mis hombros como si tuviera frio,baje mi mirada y la pose en unas palomas que comian sobre el cesped,pero aún sentía la mirada de aquel hombre,un escalofrio recorrio mi columna ..cerre mis ojos,y los aprete por miedo esperando despertar como si se tratase de un sueño...pero de un momento a otro me senti segura todo lo contrario a lo que momentos antes senti,esa sensacion...solo la sentía con una persona...

Yamato Ishida

Abrí los ojos rapidamente para encontrarme con sus orbes color zafiro,los cuales me miraban divertidos

-¡YAMA-KUN ME ASUSTASTE!

Aunque la verdad el me provocaba todo menos miedo..

-¡Mimi,te he dicho muchas veces que no me llames asi..dime Yamato...-suspiro y volvio a sonreir de forma burlona-no me digas que te asuste

-¡GROSERO!

-¿Ahora que hize!

-te burlas de mi.

-Mimi,¿no puedo bromear contigo?-dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a mi... empeze a sudar...y no por el espantoso sol que habia...

-NO.-dije abruptamente,girando y dandole mi espalda a el rubio y no por que me enoje sino por mis nervios al tenerlo tan cerca...

-bueno...siento haberte incomodado...adios

Cuando dijo esto tome su mano y agache la cabeza..

-No..te vallas..

El me miro...no lo veía pero sentí su profunda mirada que calaba hasta lo más profundo de mi ser.

-¿que sucede?

Note su preocupación..lo conocía muy bien...me gustaba estar con el...me sentia plena...lo queria como a ninguno,no querá preocuparlo así que esboze una sonrisa y lo mire

-No pasa nada,estoy bien.

-Pero Mimi..

-Todo esta bien...confia en mi

-Lo hago...y siempre lo hare...

Me sonroje instantaneamente hace tiempo que no me sonrojaba asi con el...lo queria...pero crei que esa etapa ya habia pasado...pero me equivoque.

-Mimi,te estas asoleando

-NOOOO. es solo que me puse mucho rubor

-pero si eres una niña ,Mimi, tienes 15

-¡Yamato!no me trates asi.

-te tratare como actuas..

ESO SI QUE ME HACIA ENOJAR

-¿Porque no tratas asi a Yolei o a Hikari o a Sora?

-Elemental-lo mire curiosa-Sora es madura e divertida,la trato como a una dama,Hikari es una niña mas niña que TU,aunque ella se comporta mejor que tu. y Yolei...ni hablar esta peor.

¿Donde habia quedado el Yamato caballeroso? ¿Y cuando vino el ogro?

Hasta que hablo

-Oye,Mimi,¿ya mero cumples años no es asi?

yo lo mire confundida ¿que tenia que fuera mi cumpleaños?

-si..

-¿que quedras para ese dia tan especial?

-¿especial?

-si,veras...los 16 en Mogaster son muy importantes.. aunque sinceramente no he ido a ninguno

-es cierto,yo tampoco he ido a niguno

SILENCIO

-Pero iras al mio

nos sonreimos

su sonrisa era perfecta me hacia sentir mil sentimientos jamas pensados...

pero de nuevo me invadio un inmenso miedo..

Voltee hacia atras y vi al señor observarnos...

o mejor dicho observarme,me senti incomoda y muy inquieta queria salir de ahi pero..estaba Matt y salir huyendo estaria muy raro y el me pediria o mejor dicho exigiria el porque de mi actitud.

Volvi a mirar y ese señor estaba ahi...y no solo mirandome...sino sonriendome

-¿sucede algo?

-yo...lo siento me tengo que ir

me fui corriendo del lugar ¿porque lo hize? no se pero no me gustaba estar cerca de ese señor aunque no lo conociera me hacia despertar una alerta que me exigia alejarme e ahi,aunque estuviera Matt,con el que me hacia desaparecer todo tipo de temores...

esta vez no..

El miedo fue mas fuerte que el amor...

Jamás he sentido miedo...y me hubiera gustado nunca sentirlo...

* * *

Esta cortito ,y ahorita no hay mucho avanze solo se centro en Mimi,Matt y el señor ese y mencione a las niñas del grupo ,pero el trama estara interesante...

¿quien es ese señor?

¿alguien sabe?

jaja me senti en los comerciales de pokemon jaja ¿quien es ese pokemon? :p

bueno que les parecio? ahorita no esta muy entretenido pero va empezando denle una oportunidad porfavor...

**MOGASTER-es un pueblo que lo he nombrado en una historia mia no es fic ni nada pero esta padre c: y el pueblo es antiguo aunque estes en el 2013 aunque aqui es igual a la epoca...**

bueno denle una oportunidad c: ! estara muy padre se los prometo!

**by:**

**Popocienta**

**Little Grasshopper**


End file.
